Bruises
by Winter's Light
Summary: [OneShot] Momoshiro, Kikumaru and Oishi overhear something interesting. [FujiRyo]


Bruises

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

It all started on a sunny April afternoon. And really, it was all Kikumaru Eiji's fault.

No, seriously, it was!

Anyways, practice was just starting and it seemed that everyone was still getting ready and changing. But Kikumaru, having the fastest (or so he says) reflexes, changed quickly and bounded over to the courts for a warm-up session.

It was fifteen minutes later when he realized he had left his favorite racket back in the clubroom. So excusing himself from his current argument with Momoshiro, he bounced over to the clubroom and was about to open the door when he heard voices. But wait, wasn't everyone at practice already?

Kikumaru pressed his ear against the door to figure out who it was. After all, he couldn't help but eavesdrop – wait no! He would **never**! He was just, um, listening in! Yeah, that was right!

"Fuji-senpai… You gave me a bruise…"

Oh hoi! So it was Ochibi-chan and Fujiko, eh? And a bruise?

"Where?"

"Down there."

Kikumaru felt himself blush a million different shades. Wow… Nya… Wow, he was simply too shocked to think of anything else.

"Let's see…"

"Eh…wait! Fuji-senpai!"

A chuckle and Kikumaru felt like he really needed to run away… and head straight for the bathroom…

"Itai Fuji-senpai!"

Fujiko nya… I didn't know… Kikumaru thought unable to contain the secret any longer. He tried restraining himself. Should he go and get help or get Momoshiro and Oishi to eavesdrop some more?

"Stop it!"

He snapped. Kikumaru called over Oishi Syuichiro and Momoshiro Takeshi – who both had noticed the feline-like tennis player's blushing face and strange reactions. Both immediately walked over to him. As Oishi opened his mouth to ask what was going on, a yell came from inside the clubroom shut him up.

"Fuji-senpai! Stop it!" A growl.

Both Oishi and Momoshiro's jaws dropped. "I-Is that…E-Echizen?!" the vice captain asked his shocked doubles partner. Kikumaru nodded and Oishi made a move towards the door.

Both Momoshiro and Kikumaru stopped him. Oishi gave the both of them a strange look and asked, "Why? They could be doing something not… appropriate for their age!"

"I know but… Would you want to get on Fuji-senpai's bad side?' Momoshiro asked seriously. Both Kikumaru and Oishi's eyes widened.

"No! Of course not! Butttt…" Kikumaru started but Oishi ignored him and kicked the door down.

"Itai Fuji-senpai! Stop poking it! Ah, Kikumaru-senpai, Oishi-senpai, Momo-senpai," Echizen Ryoma greeted his senpai, looking up from his position.

The first year regular was sitting on the bench, one knee up where Seigaku's resident prodigy looked to be inspecting it.

"What are you two doing?" Oishi asked, clearly disturbed by the scene.

"Ah, Echizen got a bruise on his knee and I was checking to see if it was alright," Fuji Syuusuke answered, smiling as always as he let go of the said boy's knee.

"Only because you slammed the locker door on it…" Echizen grumbled as he tugged his shorts lower the exposed knee and moved so that he was sitting correctly.

"What?" chorused the three confused eavesdroppers.

"Ah, Fuji-senpai tried to slam my locker shut while I was still changing. I stuck my leg in there to keep it open, but Fuji-senpai kept trying," Echizen explained, looking as if he might strangle the senpai.

"Echizen, I was only trying to help," Fuji replied, getting up, picking his racket up and going over towards the door. "Oh and Tezuka will be here any minute…"

"Oh crap!" Echizen cursed as he dove to get his racket and cap.

A figure stood in the doorway.

"Whops, too late," Fuji said, chuckling.

"Fuji, Momoshiro, Oishi, Kikumaru, Echizen – 20 laps for not practicing."

Momoshiro, Oishi, Kikumaru and Echizen groaned.

It wasn't even my fault! Echizen thought before running out the door.

-end-

**Author's Note:** Another shortie… I seem to be writing a lot of these lately… Well, based on something that actually happened? My friend tried to shut my locker while I was still getting stuff. Thank god for my leg/knee and my backpack. (He did it multiple times and I got him back!!) But my knee ended up throbbing…o(.---.)o

Anyways, comments? Thoughts? Advice? Oh and this is un-betaed.


End file.
